pax_regalisfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Food
This is a list of food that you can eat in Sinaya, which are most commonly found in taverns and saloons. There are two types of food: regular food, which are food from the Stone Age era, the Bronze Age era, the Iron Age era, the ancient era, the classical era, medieval era, the Renaissance era, the Tudor era, the Elizabethean era, the Stuart era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Regency era, the Victorian era, the Edwardian era and many fantasy worlds; and accidental food, which are food from modern times and the future, including from sci-fi worlds. Drinks are also included in this list. Accidental Food Note: Most accidental foods are fast foods/junk foods, which are less unhealthy than in real life due that Sinaya's soil and air quality is more better than of Earth's. A *Airplane Cupcake B *Bacon Double Cheeseburger *Beer C *Cappucino *Cheeseburger *Chicken Cheeseburger D *Donut F *French Fries H *Hamburger *Hotdog I *Ice Cream L *Lollipop M *Milkshake P *Popcorn *Poutine R *Rice Box S *Sloppy Joe *Smoothie *Smoothie Bowl *Soft Drink T *Taco *Tomato Ketchup V *Veggie Burger W *Western Barbecue Burger Regular Food A *Adobo *Afritada *Aioli *Alamang (shrimp paste) *Angel Food *Ants On a Log *Apas *Apple *Apple Burger *Apple Fritters *Apple Puddling *Apple Race Car *Applesauce *Araro *Arroz a la Valenciana *Ash Cake *Asparagus Bread *Asparagus Soup *Atchara *Avocado Toast B *Bagel Sandwich *Bagoong Monamon *Bagoong Terong *Baked Apples *Baked Beans *Baked Macaroni *Ballerina Fruit Pops *Balut *Banana Bread *Banana Cue *Banana Elf *Banana Ketchup *Banana Popsicle *Banana Split *Banana-Strawberry Summery Slushie *Bannock *Barquillo *Barquiron *Basket Bread *Bataw Ragout (French beans) *Batchoy *Baye-Baye *Beef Pasty *Belekoy *Berry Fairy Yogurt Parfait *Bibingka *Bicol Express *Biko *Binaki *Binalot *Binangkal *Binignit *Birthday Cake *Biscuit *Biskotso *Boiled Pudding *Bologna Sausage *Bone Broth *Bopis *Braided Challah *Bread Stuffing *Broccoli-and-Cheddar-Stuffed Potatoes *Buchi (jin deui) *Bukayo *Buko Juice *Buko Pie *Buko Roll *Bulalo *Bunny Cookie *Burong Mangga *Butter Chicken *Butter Tarts C *Cabbage Farce *Cake *Calamari *Callos *Calzone *Camaron Rebosado *Camote Pie *Campfire Dumplings *Campfire Pumpkin *Candied Violets *Candy Christmas Tree *Candy Reindeer *Carne Norte (corned beef) *Carrot and Ginger Soup *Carrot Custard *Carrot Muffin *Carrot Pudding *Cascaron *Champorado *Cheese and Crackers *Cheese Tart *Chicharon *Chicken Fingers *Chicken Fried Steaks *Chicken Inasal *Chicken Parmesan *Chiffon Cake *Chili and Biscuits *Chocolate Biscuits *Chocolate Chip Cookie *Chocolate Christmas Tree *Chocolate Sleigh *Chocolate Tart *Christmas Cookie *Christmas Mince Pie *Cinnamon Bun *Cinnamon French Toast *Coconut Chicken *Coconut Jam *Coconut Shrimp *Coffee *Cookie Robot *Cornbread *Cranberry Sauce *Cream Puffs *Crema de Fruta *Crispy Pata *Crispy Tadyang ng Baka *Cupcake *Curacha *Currant Jelly D *Daing *Dinengdeng *Dinuguan *Dodol *Doughnut *Dry Rub Ribs *Dumplings E *Earthen Oven Bread *Eggs Benedict *Embutido *Empanda *Ensaladang Talong *Ensaymada *Escabeche *Espasol F *Fairy Friendship Soup *Fish Cake *Fish-Shaped Tuna Sandwich *Fishball *Flower Salad *Fluttercake (butterfly-shaped pancake) *Forcemeat Meatballs *French Onion Soup *Friendship Pretzel *Frittata *Fruit Kebab *Fruit Punch *Fruit Rocket G *Gata (coconut corn) *Ginanggang *Ginataan *Ginger Beef *Gingerbread *Giniling (picadillo) *Ginisang Monggo *Gnocchi *Grandma Nana Banana Bread *Greek Quinoa Salad *Grilled Cheese Sandwich *Gulaman H *Halabos na Hipon *Halo-Halo *Ham and Cheese Loaf *Hamonado *Hard-Boiled Egg *Hard Dumplings *Hard Tack *Hash *Hasty Pudding *Herbal Tea *Hopia *Hot Cocoa *Hotsilog *Humba I *Indian Pudding *Inihaw na Liempo (pork belly) *Isaw K *Kadyos Baboy Langka *Kadyos Manok Ubad *Kalamay *Kaldareta *Kanin (cooked rice) *Kare-Kare *Kesong Puti *Kinilaw *Kinilnat *Kinunot *Kutsinta *Kwek-Kwek L *Laing *Lambanog (arrack) *Latika *Lauya *Leaven *Leche Flan (crème caramel) *Lechon *Lechon Sauce *Lemon Bars *Lemon Cheesecake *Lemon Cream *Lemon Vanilla Smoothie *Lemonade *Lengua Estofada *Lobscouse *Longganisa *Longsilog *Lugaw *Lumpiang Itlog (egg rolls) *Lumpiang Prito (fried rolls) *Lumpiang Sariwa (fresh rolls) *Lumpiang Shanghai (spring rolls) *Lumpiang Ubod (wider spring roll) M *Macaroni and Cheese *Macaroon *Maíz con Hielo *Maja Blanca *Mami *Mango Float *Marshmallow *Maruya *Meat Pie *Meatballs *Mechado *Menudo *Milk Pancake *Misua *Mixed Grain Bread *Monte Cristo Sandwich *Morcon *Morón *Mushroom Ketchup N *Nata de Coco *Nilagang Baka *No-Knead French Bread O *Oatcake *Oatmeal *Onion Rings *Onion Soup *Orzo *Otap *Oyster Sauce P *Pad Thai *Paelya *Pain Perdu *Paksiw *Palitaw *Pan de Coco *Pancake *Pancit *Pancit Bihon Guisado *Pancit Canton *Pancit Estacion *Pancit Lomo *Pancit Luglug *Pancit Malabon *Pancit Molo *Pancit Palabok *Pandesal *Papaitan *Paper Thin Pancake *Pares *Party Mix *Pasta *Pastel *Pastel de Camiguin *Pastry *Patatim *Patis (fish sauce) *Peanut Sauce *Pear Tart *Pemmican *Perogy *Piaya *Pickled Onions *Pickled Smelt *Pie Crust *Pinagat *Pineapple Upside-Down Cake *Pinikpikan *Pinkabet *Pistachio Turnover *Pizza *Plum Pudding *Pochero *Polvoron *Portable Soup *Posset *Potash Cake *Potato Cheesecake *Potato Skins *Pound of Meat *Puff Paste Crust *Pumpkin Pie *Pusô *Puto Q *Quaking Pudding *Quiche R *Ravioli *Red Currant Tart *Red Pepper Bisque *Red Velvet Cake *Reindeer Cookie *Rellenong Bangus (stuffed milkfish) *Rellenong Manok (stuffed chicken) *Rellenong Talong (stuffed eggplant) *Roscos *Rosquillos S *Salt Pork *Sandwich *Sapin-Sapin *Sarsiado *Scotch Eggs *Scrambled Egg *Shakoy *Shepherd's Pie *Shrimp Stir-Fry *Silog *Sinangag *Sinanglaw *Sinanglay *Sinigang *Siomai *Siopao *Sisig *Sitay *Sopas *Sorbetes *Sotanghon *Soup *Soup No. 5 *Sourdough *Spaghetti (Filipino spaghetti) *Spring Flower Cake *Spring Rolls *Springtime Soup *Squash Risotto *Standing Crust *Standing Crust Meat Pie *Standing Paste Pie Crust *Starlight Cupcake *Steak Pockets *Stew *Stinging Nettle Soup *Strawberry Elf *Strawberry Smoothie *Strawberry Tart *Suet *Sugar Plum Fairy Cake *Suka (vinegar) *Suman *Surprise Cake *Sushi *Sweet & Sour Pork *Sweet Potato Pudding *Switch T *Taho *Tapa *Tapuy (rice wine) *Tasui *Tea *Tea Sandwich *Thanksgiving Dinner *Tiered Cake *Tinapa *Tinola *Tiramisu *Toadstool Salad *Tocilog *Tocino *Tokneneng *Tokwa (tofu) *Tokwa Brownies *Tokwa at Baboy *Tomato Soup *Torta (omelette) *Tortang Alimasag (crab omelette) *Tortang Talong (eggplant omelette) *Toyo (vinegar) *Trail Mix *Tultul *Turkey *Turkey Burger *Turkey Taco Salad *Turon *Tuyo *Tzatziki U *Ube Halaya *Ukoy *Utan V *Vegetable Pie *Vegetable Train *Veggies and Dip *Vermicelli Egg Pasta *Vermicelli Pudding *Vermicelli Soup W *Wedding Cake *Whipped Cream *Whipped Syllabubs *White Fish en Papillote *Whitepot Pudding *Whole Wheat Bread *Wiggs Seed Cake *Wild Cherry *Wine *Wine Custard *Wonton Soup *Worms in the Dirt Trivia *Native Sinayan cuisine resembles cuisine from the ancient era, the classical era, the medieval era, the postclassical era, the Renaissance era, the Tudor era, the Elizabethean era, the Stuart era, the Baroque era, the Rococo era, the Napoleonic era, the Regency era, the Victorian era and the Regency era, including Filipino cuisine. Category:Lists Category:Lore